


The Way You Look Tonight

by serendipityxxi



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>Slow dance barefoot with me in the kitchen when my hair is undone from work, and my eyes are tired of the length of the day.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimed

Audrey Parker pads silently out of the bathroom in bare feet and stops in the doorway of the galley of the Rouge. Duke is chopping away at something on the cutting board by the sink. Nathan, folded intently over a pile of bell peppers at the tiny table, has clearly also been assigned his own task. Duke is in his element in the kitchen and it’s nice to see him comfortable. His shoulders are relaxed and he’s even singing along quietly to the radio that’s playing from the den. He doesn’t have a bad voice, a little raspy, a little whispery but it’s nice. It’s even a song she knows though it’s Duke’s pick, Fields of Gold by Sting, and she’s content to stand there and listen until Nathan starts to hum along absent mindedly and she just has to kiss him. So she does, soft and sweet, then steals a piece of bell pepper from his plate.

She curls up on the bench next to him and scrubs the palms of her hands into her tired eyes. It’s late. The day had been too long but none of them were in the mood for sleeping or other things after everything they’d just seen. It was a day that called for an ending full of normalcy. Food, wine, the people they care about in arms’ reach. Nathan puts down his knife and pulls the elastic from her hair. He combs his fingers through the length of it a few times before settling in to rub at her temples. Audrey lets out a sound that might be a moan, might be a whimper and the boys laugh as Nathan’s strong fingers erase some of the tension of the day.

Duke sings along to the next song too, though Audrey knows The Way You Look Tonight has to be one of Nathan’s choices, he’s a much more likely Sinatra fan. Duke swivels his hips and gives them a show, dancing over to the stove to drop ingredients into the pot. Then he puts down the cutting board and holds out his hand to Audrey who laughs and shakes her head. Duke pulls her to her feet anyway his fingers sure and gentle, and dances her around the kitchen, even getting in a dip in the enclosed space. Her hair dangles past her shoulders and Audrey laughs. It feels good to be here with them, enjoying this. She read somewhere once that happiness isn’t a state of being it comes in moments strung along like Christmas lights. This is one of those bright moments and she’ll savor it and keep it to fight the dark.

When Duke pulls her back up, Nathan’s there cutting in. They’re both in bare feet but Audrey finds herself looking up, up, up, to meet his eyes which are full of love and laughter despite the hardships of the day. Nathan’s not too shabby a dancer for someone who can’t feel his feet, at least in terms of Sinatra. She’ll never forget the first time she saw him dancing at the Gull. In fact she’s pretty sure Duke still has photographic evidence of that travesty somewhere. Nathan’s hand is warm and he is solid against her, they manage a spin that leaves Audrey breathless and laughing.

When she comes to a stop Duke is there and Audrey steps out of the way, watches the way her boys thread their arms around each other and sway together. Nathan rests his forehead against Duke’s and takes in a deep breath. Audrey knows what he’s smelling cologne and onions and detergent and something that is just plain Duke.

They turn and pull her into their embrace just as the song is ending, the three of them swaying gently together while the trombones and whatever else fade. Audrey takes a breath full of the scents of home and… burning! The onions have been neglected too long. They all three make a simultaneous attempt to rescue the pot and then Duke kicks them out of the kitchen.

“You’ll ruin my culinary reputation!” he scolds, shooing them out.

Nathan snorts.

“I heard that!” Duke grumbles, waving a spatula at Nathan. “For that you get served last!”

Nathan grins, that slow happy smile that so rarely makes an appearance and turns to Audrey but says loudly enough for Duke to hear, “I think we should rearrange his bookshelves while we’re out here all alone and unsupervised.”

Duke’s outraged cry can be heard through the door.

Audrey grins and takes Nathan’s hand.


End file.
